


Who Do They Love? and Welcome to The Family

by alyx_the_writer



Series: Karivarry [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyx_the_writer/pseuds/alyx_the_writer
Summary: how Teams Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl find out that Kara, Barry, and Oliver are dating.





	1. Team Flash

Caitlin and Cisco were having a peaceful day; they didn't call in Barry, and they were both just doing their own thing. In the distance, they both heard an unusual sound that was rarely ever heard in the halls of S.T.A.R Labs. Joe and Iris were arguing.  
"No way Dad! You are wrong!" shouted Iris wanting to win the argument  
"No way! I am right! have you seen the way they look at each other?" argued Joe  
Joe and Iris walked in looking angry and like this argument have been going on for a while. Irispuffed angrily and turned incredibly fast towards Cisco, he almost thought she was the Flash and not her adoptive brother. "Hey! Cisco! Tell him I'm right." Iris demanded Cisco who looked slightly terrified of her when she was like this. "I don't know what you guys are talking about," Cisco stated simply  
"We are debating over who Barry is in love with," answers Iris "Kara or Oliver."  
"Oh...Wow that is an interesting question, I think I would have to say, Kara," says Caitlin reminding them that she is in the room  
"Thank you!" exclaims Joe  
"No way its Oliver," says Iris and Cisco at the same time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four never agreed but made a silent vow to get to the bottom of this. So that's why a week later during a time that the four called Super-Trio time meaning Kara, Barry, and Oliver hanging out they decide to spy. They were all a couple of tables away from the trio making comments ("Ha! Did you see that loving look barry gave Oliver!" "Barry kissed Kara on the forehead!") about what was going on. Their waitress goes over to the fours table.  
"Hello, my name is Sam I am your server today, Are you ready to order?" The waitress-Sam asked. After they order Sam comes back, and Iris looks at her and then comes to a decision.  
"Do you know those people over there?" Iris asks pointing to Kara, Barry, and Oliver  
"Yeah, they are in here all the time." Sam answers  
"Are two of them dating each other" Iris asks. Sam looks at her strangely, evidently thinking that was a weird question to ask.  
"No, they are all dating each other" Sam answered  
"WHAT!!" Cisco, Iris, Joe, and Caitlin yelled gathering the attention of everyone in the restaurant, unfortunately also Barry, Kara, and Oliver. Barry turned around once he heard them yell immediately looked confused and shocked to see them there. Barry started to get up and walk to there table with Kara and Oliver following his lead.  
"Oh my god! I told you guys we should not have stalked them at the restaurant and talk to Barry!" Caitlin panicked. Joe nodded agreeing with Caitlin. Cisco and Iris shushed and glared at them telling to shut up.  
"Hey, guys!" Barry greeted  
"Hey Bar" Iris and Joe greeted back and "Hey Barry" Caitlin and Cisco greeted as well. All four of them sheepish and still shell-shocked from the news  
"Whats up? Why didn't you join us or something?" asked Barry  
"We didn't want to intrude," Stated Caitlin  
"What about you Barry?" asked Iris in a way that says I found out something that I should have known a while ago and I'm giving you one last chance to tell me of your own accord. "Nothing. Just confused" Barry said puzzled  
"YOU ARE DATING OLIVER QUEEN AND KARA DANVERS!!" Iris whisper yelled concerned about the other people in the restaurant hearing them  
"How did you find out?" Oliver asked  
"The waitress. The waitress Barry. Seriously you didn't tell us yourself?" Joe said growing more agitated  
"I'm of your best friends, Barry" "Yeah same as Caitlin" "I'm your sister!" The others three say.  
"We were going to tell you on Friday," Kara says. Barry and Oliver nodding.  
"Oh," says the other four looking kind of guilty  
The encounter ended in congrats, apologies, and hugs. Cisco and Caitlin were proud of them and gave them congratulations. Joe and Iris welcomed them to the family with some words of what would happen if they ever hurt  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean you didn't know they were together?" Wally asked Iris and Joe


	2. Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow finds out about our favorite super trios relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes a little while to get to the actual finding out/reveal and sorry if it sucked, I just felt like the first one went much to fast. Also a little angsty.

Felicity was going to kill and hug Oliver Queen. He was hanging out with both Barry and Kara before they got about a hundred alerts that indicate crimes. Barry and Kara were lifesavers because without them a lot of people would of have died, but right now she wants to murder Oliver. The crimes were taken care of but there were papers everywhere, and it would take forever to clean because of freaking superspeed. Both Kara and Barry for the last 3 hours have been super speeding or super flying through the Arrow cave, and Felicity was pissed because she told Oliver to make them go somewhat slow in the cave. Barry and Kara are currently finishing up their last crimes hopefully for the night(probably not)and then getting food while Oliver was biking back to the cave. Everything was peaceful in the cave until a certain speedster came running in ruining all the picking up she had already done.  
"Seriously Barry?" Felicity asked sounding extremely irritated  
"Sorry," Barry said sheepishly, leaning down and starting to help pick up.   
All the paper gets picked up, and she puts paperweights on them, so the documents stay. About two seconds after we finish Kara comes speeding in, and Felicity sighs a breath of relief that no papers moved. Oliver comes walking in with Thea and John a couple of minutes later.   
"Hey Barry, Hey Kara" greeted John and Thea  
"Hey John and Thea" both Barry and Kara greeted back  
"How are you guys?" John asked as Thea goes to change into her suit and she sees Oliver who was cleaning his bow and sharpening more arrows  
"Good" "Pretty good, it felt good to run."  
"That's good, and Barry, please don't bring me anywhere if you are going to run there."  
"Don't worry I won't" Barry laughed, the other two laughed as well remembering all of the horrible experiences that John has had when it comes to super speed.  
"You don't want puke all over your boots," John says, and all three of them laugh even harder   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thea walks over to Oliver who is still sharpening some more arrows  
"You know you could leave. John and I are here now." Thea says  
"It's ok. I want to stay just in case" Oliver states  
"You look exhausted Ollie."  
"I'm fine."  
"Come on go home. If we need you one of the ones with super speed go and get you."  
"I'm fine Thea."  
"Ok"  
Thea stops pushing knowing her brother is very stubborn.   
"Great there are another four alerts guys," Felicity says sounding exhausted   
"Barry handle the two fires, Kara car chase, and then John, Thea, and I will take the robbery, Kara car chase," Oliver says in a commanding voice, and everyone nods in agreement.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was doing fine Barry and Kara were already done with their jobs and were waiting at the cave for the others to get back when they hear a scream of pain from Oliver.  
"Ollie!" Thea screamed as she watched the blood spill from her brother  
"Whats going on?" Felicity asked  
"Oliver shot, and its bad" answered John shakily and just like that Barry and Kara are gone, headed to Oliver.  
"Barry and Kara are on their way," Felicity says  
"Ollie!"Barry screamed when he got to Oliver and bent down and started trying to help him while Kara put his head in her lap.  
'Is he ok?" Thea asked the scientist, and he gave her a scared look  
'Oh my god!" John said when he saw the wound  
"Get on your bikes and meet us back at the cave. Kara and I will get Oliver there," Barry said with his voice shaking while he was trying to be brave for kara and be a leader to get people moving. They nod and head off while Barry gives Oliver to Kara.  
"Take him, Kara, the fly, don't run it's safer and sturdier to fly," Barry says trying to hold back tears when he sees his boyfriend all bloody and his girlfriend in this mental state.  
"ok," Kara says in a small voice picks him up and starts flying. After Kara leaves Barry runs to the cave to help Oliver.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Barry gets to the cave, he allows Kara to put Oliver down on the medical table. After they set Oliver down Barry starts to patch him up. Barry takes out the bullet and stitches the bullet hole completely worried about the fact that Oliver has been unconscious. While Barry works Kara holds Oliver's hand hoping to offer comfort to him in his unconscious state, so he doesn't just feel pain from getting shot and the gentle but painful hands of Barry stitching him but also her connected with no pain.  
"Felicity I need an IV and a morphine drip but don't connect it let me do that. Also, we need to give him blood he lost a lot." Barry listed the things he needed as he tried not to break down into tears or collapse.  
"Ok," Felicity says numbly  
Barry sees Thea and Kara breaking down, he goes to them and hugs them both whispering comforting words to them and mouths to John if he's ok. John nods, but Barry knows he's not but doesn't push it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour Oliver wakes up, and Barry and Kara immediately hug and kiss him.  
"oh my god Oliver I'm so glad you are ok," Kara says as she kisses him all over his face  
"Never scare me like that again" demands barry and then kisses him passionately and Oliver smiles and nods to both of them  
"Ollie I love you, and I'm so glad you are alive but what is going on," says them  
"yeah I'm confused' says John   
"I think you forgot to tell us something Oliver," Felicity says with an eyebrow raised.  
Oliver looks at his lovers for permission to tell them, they nod and smile encouragingly.  
"I'm dating Kara and Barry," Oliver says bluntly  
They all look shocked. Eventually, they snap out of it, and Felicity hugs all of them and says congratulations. John says congrats and smiles at them happy for the three. Thea stalks over to Barry and Kara and glares.  
"Hurt him, and they will never find your bodies," Thea says threateningly, and Kara and Barry shy under her glare and they both nod  
Thea smiles at them and brings them into a group hug.  
"Welcome to the family!" Thea exclaims happily instantly losing all of her threatening quality.   
Thea then looks at Oliver with a glare and hits him upside the head.  
"That is for not telling me about your relationship with them, and if you ever break these adorable puppies hearts I will annoy you till the day you die," says the threateningly again and Oliver nods. He hugs his sister and apologizes for not telling her. Thea knew she was going to get along with Barry and Kara. The two Queens were happy, both of them finally got more family, and at that moment the pain of the losses hurt a little less for the siblings.


	3. Team Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Supergirl finds out about the trio's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and drinking.

Winn was going to die of laughter, Oliver Queen was drunk, and it was hilarious. Alex had decided that the team should go out for drinks at the alien bar(so Kara can get drunk) and Kara ended up inviting Barry and Oliver. Although Winn was pretty sure they were already in town not that Winn was complaining he thought Barry was cool, Oliver was scary but watching him be drunk is an experience Winn would never give up. Alex was currently trying to figure out if the alien alcohol would kill barry or make him drunk.  
"Ah ha!" exclaimed Alex already pretty buzzed  
"What?" asked J'onn  
"The alien alcohol will not kill Barry; it will make him drunk!" Alex answered enthusiastically  
"YAY!" Winn and Barry screamed while J'onn shook his head at them for their childlike enthusiasm  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After about 3 hours and tons and tons of drinks, everyone was drunk even J'onn. James arrived about an hour ago laughing when he saw Barry and Oliver doing karaoke to 'Anything you can do I can do better.' James and Winn, Alex and Kara, and J'onn, Alex, and Kara after lots of convincing to get J'onn to agree all did karaoke.  
"G-Guys we should play truth or dare" Winn suggested with a slur to his voice  
"What are we 8?" Oliver asked  
"OLLIE! TRUTH OR DARE?" a very drunk Barry screamed, and Oliver jumped in his seat from the sudden loudness  
"Um......Truth?" Oliver answered hesitantly not bothered by the nickname at all  
'If you could either have no sleeves or no mask which would you prefer?" Barry asked with a slur. Oliver raised his eyebrow thinking Barry must have forgotten that Oliver didn't have sleeves on his suit for a while.  
"No sleeves" Oliver states  
'Why?" James asked completely confused  
"Because according to him he doesn't get cold" Kara laughs, Alex raises her eyebrow, and J'onn looks at Oliver specifically  
"yeah he once told me 'I spent the better part of 5 years on an island in the north China sea, I don't get cold Barry.'" Barry says in a humorous tone and mocks Oliver's voice when quoting him  
"Bullshit, everyone gets cold." Alex states  
"Not according to him," Kara says, and Barry snorts with laughter. Everyone at this point is laughing including J'onn and even Oliver. The rest of the night is filled with laughs, singing, more karaoke, drinking competitions, and drinking games. They never end up playing any more truth or dare it became forgotten in their drunk minds.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ugh! Remind me never to tell us to go to out to a bar with speedsters and aliens and Oliver freaking Queen." Alex said to Winn and James with a groan as she walked into the DEO  
"You are the ones that raced them in a drinking contest" J'onn stated with a laugh as he went over to the three  
"Speaking of those three, where are they?" Winn asked looking at his watch noticing that it was 11 am  
"I don't know," Alex says truthfully  
"Why don't we go get Kara? She should know where the other two are staying" James suggested  
"You guys go ahead I'm going to wait here just in case they come in," Winn says and the other three nod and start to head out the door  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Kara's apartment Alex, J'onn, and James have to use the spare key to get in because no one was answering. When they get inside, they notice that all the lights are off. They go to Kara's room and what they see is Kara, Barry, and Oliver all snuggling Kara's bed.  
"OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! KARA!" Alex screams flailing around in his shock as Alex and James just stood there stunned and unable to move from shock. Kara groans while Barry and Oliver's reaction is sad and slightly scary. Oliver grabs his bow from underneath the bed but doesn't get the time to do anything as Barry has already flashed Kara and him to the living room and then Barry goes back and gets in a defensive position only losing his edge after seeing who it is.  
"Oh...Hey guys." Barry says sheepishly  
"Hi," Alex, James, and J'onn say startled  
Barry heads to the living room where Oliver and Kara are with Alex, James, and J'onn following.  
"Why were you sleeping together?" Alex asks not a second after they all got to the living room, suspicious of the three heroes.  
"Because we are all dating. Want some coffee?" Oliver states bluntly shocking the other three.  
James falls off his seat, J'onn looks like the information slapped him because of the bluntness, and Alex seems expressionless.  
"WHAT!?!" Alex, James, and J'onn scream  
"Jeez, guys calm down I don't want to get kicked out and Ollie? Couldn't have said that gentler?" Kara says  
"Sorry" Oliver apologizes while still making coffee  
"Hurt her I kill you," Alex says  
"Noted," Oliver says, and Barry nods and gulps whispering that Alex is scary  
"You have no idea!" James says  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean that they are all dating? Iris and Felicity were supposed to update me on love lives of their teams!" Winn says whining quite a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Please leave comments or suggestions for more stories


End file.
